Naughty Boy - Ianthony
by ChubbyBunny3
Summary: Ianthony songfic. While visiting Pewdiepie, Ian gets to sing "Naughty Boy" by Beyonce.


"Ok, Ian. It's your turn." said Pewdiepie laughing, and handed him a hat. Ian was laughing, too. And so the other people here. Anthony was grinning. He had a few beer too much. But he was not the only one. Ian was drunk, too. He can see it. He looks to his right, were Dan and Phil were sitting. Pewdiepie had invited them also, and Ian and him were pretty surprised to see the two. But also happy.

Dan and Phil were pretty drunk too. They're happy drunk like everybody here. They're were also laughing like him, as Ian grip in the hat to choose his song he would sing. Anthony was excited. He really wanted to know what song he gets. And he can't wait to know.

Ian laughed as he pull out one of the notes. He unfold it and started to laugh like an hyena. He feld on his back and moved like an turtle on the back. The other looked at him in excitement.

"What is it" asked Pewds and the other cheered, too. "Yeah, tell us! Tell us!" said Phil laughing.

Ian was still laughing, but got back on his feet and said: "I've got "Naughty girl" from Beyonce."

The other's were cheering and laughing. "Omg, you've got to sing it!" said Dan smiling. "Sing it! Sing it! Sing it!" said Pewdiepie and Phil together. Anthony laughed for like the thousand time tonight.

Ian stood up. "Ok, I'll do it." he said grinning. "Whoooo!," shouts Pewdiepie, "That's gonna be sexy."

Ian laughed. "Yeah, it's gonna be hot. Watch out."

He stand in the middle of the room, in front of the karaoke system and started the song. A few minutes later the melody comes up.

 _I love to love you baby_  
 _I love to love you baby_

"Ohhh!" grinned Pewdiepie. Dan and Phil were laughing and Anthony found himself laughing, too. It was not only the song, it was Ian's performance, too. The way he sings the song and his little dance makes it way funnier.

But Anthony noticed something. Something was odd in the way Ian sings that song. He don't know what it was, or if he just pretend something in it, but something was odd. He looked at Ian and stopped laughing. For some strange reason he found Ian's singing voice and dancing kind of _sexy._

'What the fuck?!,' he thought, 'Why am I thinking this?! Ian is not sexy! What kind of thoughts are this?! This stupid alcohol!' he shakes his head stupidly. 'I'm not gonna think like this! I'm just watching Ian do his stupid song and that's all' he thoughts and start watching Ian again.

 _I'm feelin' sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me  
You can feel my burning flame_

I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y  
I just might take you home with me  
Baby the minute i feel your energy  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
Lately, I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe

Anthony swallowed. He wondered why. His mouth was dry. Ian was singing kind of seductive, or maybe just for him. He looks to the other people in the room. Pewdiepie was shouting the whole time, Phil laughed while crying and Dan was grinning the whole time. He let out his breath. So he was the only one who thinking stuff like this.

 _Tonight i'll be your naughty boy_ _  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight i'll be your naughty boy  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And i came to party_

Damn.

Is it going hot in here or is it just for him? Why is Ian singing that song so sexy? Or on the other way, why is he thinking that Ian sings that song so sexy? Why is he thinking that crap anyway?! He never thought of Ian in that way, but why now?

 _You're so sexy, tonight i am all yours boy  
The way your body moves across the floor boy  
You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y  
I just might take you home with me_

 _Baby the minute i feel your energy_

 _The vibe's just taken over me_

 _Start feelin so crazy babe_

 _Lately, I feel the funk coming over me_

 _I don't know what's gotten into me_

 _The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe_

He looked at Ian again. Ian started to wiggle his hips a bit. And he _does_ sing in an seductive way. But why? Does he try to seductive someone? Or is he just making fun of it? Anthony was really not sure about that.

But what he was sure about, is, that Ian's performance is really hot and it turns him on. And that is scares him.

 _Tonight i'll be your naughty boy  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight i'll be your naughty boy  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And i came to party_

'Stop that,' Anthony thought, 'Stop that you're stupid idiot. Ian is **not** hot! You're just drunk! That's all. You're just imagine things. You can't think straight anymore.' He takes a deep breath.

 _I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby_

 _Fuck._ He never noticed how high Ian can sing. And it's really attractive. _Really attractive._ Anthony can't thing straight anymore. All he can think of is his best friend, who wiggle his hips and sings that really sexy song even more erotic.

 _Hot Damn._ He quietly take a sharp breath out. He noticed something moving in his pants. 'Oh hell no!,' he thought, _'_ I'm not gonna get a boner because of Ian!' His face burned, and he know he blushed. Hard. 'I hate Ian so much right now'

He really hoped that the other's didn't noticed it.

 _Tonight i'll be your naughty boy  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight i'll be your naughty boy  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And i came to party_

The song ends. It was over. _Finally._ He let's out a breath again. The other's applaud to Ian. Ian was grinning and turns around. He takes a few bows.

"That was awesome!" laughed Pewds and Dan and Phil nodded in agreement. "Yeah, really good!" "Really great."

Ian still smiled. He turned his attention to Anthony. "And what do you think, Anthony?" he asked him.

Anthony swallowed. Again. He tried to get his thoughts together. He was still thinking about Ian singing that song.

"Well, that...was good. Yeah, really good." he said, and tried not to obviously hide his boner.

Ian smiled. "Thank you." He takes his seat next to Anthony.

The other's were talking again. Ian talked with them. Anthony not. He was too busy with his thoughts now. He have to get rid of his boner. Now.

He carefully stands up, excuse himself to go to the toilet. He was on the hallway, as he heard a too familiar voice.

"Hey Anthony." He turned around. It was Ian. "Hey, what's up?"

Ian catched him up. He smiled up to him. "You really liked my performance, right?"

Anthony blushed deeper. He rip open his eyes. "W-what? What do you mean?"

Ian grinned. "Oh, come on. We both now what I mean," he pointed at his trousers, "I can see you're boner, you know?"

Anthony was sure that his whole body was bright red now. That was so embrassing. He hide his face in his hands.

Ian grinned again. He walks to him. "Hey." he removed his hands from Anthony's eyes. Anthony was still blushing deeply.

"You don't have to act so embarassed." He comes closer to him, and then kissing him on one cheek. "We can carry on on where we stopped when we're back home. And then we're not only kissing, if you know what I mean."

He smirked at him, and touched his cheek. The way he was grinning, is driving Anthony crazy. Anthony nodded.

"Great," Ian grinned, turned his back away again, "Oh, and care about that thing. It's not the only tonight."

Anthony blushed again and Ian laughed while going back to the others. 'That's gonna be an interesting night.' Anthony thought. He can't wait until tonight.

The End


End file.
